¿Quién es la calabacita rellena de Harry?
by MMDD
Summary: Slash. En su sexto año en Hogwarts Harry rechaza a varias chicas porque según tiene alguien especial en su corazón, ellas furiosas deciden averiguar todo sobre la "calabacita rellena" de Harry Potter.
1. Prologo

Comienza el sexto año en Hogwarts, el famoso colegio para magos y brujas, ahí hay un estudiante que logra cautivar a todas las alumnas –y uno que otro alumno- con sus anteojos casi de fondo de botella, ¿Quién dijo que los cuatro ojos no son sexys? Obviamente esa persona no ha conocido al tipo más sexy de Hogwarts, aquel con su cabello revuelto y capaz de romper cualquier cepillo y hacer llorar al más profesional estilista. El joven con la mirada esmeralda, una mirada un poco retardada y con un toque de retraso mental, pero aun así te enamora como nunca. Y no puede faltar mencionar su carácter, un chismoso de primera, para él es de vida o muerte saber si lavaste tus calzoncillos, ¿Lo hiciste? Yo no.

Pero él ya lo sabe.

Es Harry Potter, El niño que vivió de quien estoy hablando, el hombre más perfecto de todo Hogwarts, al que solo le basta tomar un sándwich, decir que trataba de matarlo y salvar el día comiéndoselo para ganar la copa de las casas.

Lo sé, ese hombre es alucinante.

Es por eso que varias chicas han caído en sus encantos, desde la típica chica deportista y ruda, pasando por la intelectual, dando vueltas cerca de la romántica empedernida, para finalmente llegar a la chica más peligrosa: La ninfómana.

Todas ellas –y muchas más- caerán en las redes del Elegido, pero el –como la mayoría de los hombres- no se dará cuenta de que tiene a gran parte de la población de Hogwarts esperando violarlo en cualquier superficie, sí, eso también incluye en el agua.

Ellas harán todo lo posible porque el este a su lado, incluso aliarse con gente que detestan para ganarse el corazón del perdedor favorito de Hogwarts, pero hay un problema.

Harry está enamorado.

¿De quién?

_-De una putilla barata_ –grita la chica deportista

_-Una buena chica, Harry no se fijaría en una mala chica_.- dice tranquila la intelectual.

_-Tal vez ya conoció al amor de su vida, ¡Oh, merlín! No sé qué hare sin mi Harry_- llora la romántica.

_-Harry no se enamoró de nadie, de seguro solo quiere tener sexo como conejo y ya-_ exclama la ninfómana.

Nadie sabe nada sobre la persona a la que Harry le entrego su corazón, puede ser hasta el horrible profesor Snape, Luna Lovegood, Terry Boot, ¡Joder, que incluso puede ser Hedwig! Porque no es normal ver a tu lechuza tanto tiempo y sin parpadear, ¡Eso ya es rarito!

Lo único que saben de la persona que les robo el amor de Harry, son dos cosas.

Harry la identifica como "calabacita rellena" y segunda….

Que pronto se convertirá en jugo de calabaza.


	2. Me unto zanahorias en el cabello

Ginny siempre se consideró como una joven atractiva, en realidad no siempre se consideró así, comenzó a sentirse así cuando fue la chica de su curso con más pecho, ¡Eso es orgullo! Era la envidia de sus compañeras y eso la hizo sentir mejor, nunca habían envidiado nada suyo. Excepto a sus hermanos, esos también se los habían envidiado, más los gemelos.

Con el aumento de pechos, vinieron los chicos. Mayores, menores, delgados y obesos, ella atraía la mirada de todos, desde los Hufflepuff hasta los Slytherin, todos admitían que ella era una chica guapa, pero había alguien que no caía en sus redes.

Harry Potter.

De hecho, tampoco caía Draco Malfoy, pero él siempre se le hizo parecido a un cono de helado gigante, con su cabeza y cara, ¡Joder, con el cabeza de pin! Ginny estaba segura de que la cabeza de ese imbécil era capaz de hacerle un hoyo al planeta. Y además era demasiado rubio, la gente demasiado rubia suele bajarle el coeficiente intelectual a la gente a su alrededor, ¡Solo miren a Crabbe y Goyle! Para ellos adivinación es una materia excelente, ¡Estúpidos!

En fin, hoy era el día en el que le confesaría sus sentimientos a Harry, últimamente él estaba distraído y más torpe de lo normal, tiraba las cosas, veía al vacío durante horas, incluso más de una vez lo vio mirando sin parpadear al gato de Hermione, ese estúpido gato que solo se lame el trasero.

Cuando conoció a Harry le pareció impresionante, nunca había visto a nadie tan delgado como el, incluso le tuvo algo de envidia, pues ella tenía algo de pancita, en cambio Harry lucia tan delgado como Jude Law, aquel actor muggle del que su padre estaba tan obsesionado que guardaba cientos de fotografías de él, eso siempre perturbo a su madre. Admiro la delgadez bulímica de Harry hace años en la estación, y cuando lo volvió a ver un año después, lo volvió a admirar todavía más, ¡Harry era tan limpio! Siempre que ella lo saludaba el de inmediato iba a lavarse las manos, nunca había conocido a nadie tan limpio como él.

Con el paso de los años ella y Harry tuvieron más conversaciones, hasta el punto de que ambos se pasaban horas criticando el nuevo peinado de Seamus, ¡El casquete corto ya no se usa!

Y es por pasar tantas horas juntos criticando a otros que, ella se enamoró de él, de la maravillosa forma en la que reía como si tuviera un ataque de asma, de la forma en la que un ojo tenía el parpado caído y el otro no, en como siempre rompía todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, pero lo que definitivamente volvía loca a Ginny era la forma de hablar que tenía Harry, ¡Como oír un trabalenguas! Tan sensual y complicado que a Ginny más de una vez le produjo un orgasmo mental de esos que hacen que una se quede como un chico obeso viendo un frasco de mayonesa.

Si, con la baba hasta el piso y ojos chiquitos de la emoción sexual.

Así es y te pone Harry Potter.

Salió del salón de transformaciones para ir directo a la sala común y ver al futuro señor Weasley-Potter, porque obviamente la pelirroja era en extremo feminista, nunca permitiría que el Potter fuera primero que el Weasley antes sale en una peliculón –o como les diga Hermione- con el imbécil de Cormac McLaggen.

Harry estaba sentado en un sillón de la sala común mirando otra vez al gato de Hermione, el pobrecillo se veía desesperado por salir de ahí, pero al parecer Harry no lo dejaría ir, pues lo estaba apuntando con su varita y tenía esa mirada de retrasado que de vez en cuando se le escapaba, la misma mirada que tenía cuando había tarta de melaza para la cena.

Si Harry no fuera la fantasía de infancia de Ginny, ella hace mucho que lo hubiera gritado lo imbécil que se veía cuando veía de esa manera al gordo gato.

-¿Puede hablar contigo Harry?

-¿Sobre qué Ginny? Estoy algo ocupado en realidad- dijo el morocho sin dejar de mirar al gato jugar con una bola de estambre.

_Cuando nos casemos tendremos un perro, pensó Ginny _

-Es muy importante Harry, es de vida o muerte.- Harry no movió un musculo de su cara y continuo mirando al gato.- Si no te lo cuento ahora puede que nunca lo sepas.- Nada. Harry no se movía.- Mmm, te juro que es muy importante.

_Maldita sea, Harry no me escucha, grito mentalmente Ginny. Tenía que decir algo que activara la mente de Harry, pero, ¿Qué?_

-Me entere que Katie Bell es lesbiana, pero está pensando hacer un trío con hombres.- dijo Ginny.

-Tienes toda mi atención Ginny.- Harry brinco de su asiento y ahora estaba al lado de Ginny con los ojos brillantes.

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos ahí.- tomo la mano del moreno dirigiéndose hacia el rincón de la no-tan-redonda-sala-común.

-¿Segura? Porque ahí van las parejas.

-Claro, vamos.

Se sentaron en un pequeño sillón para dos, con Ginny sonriéndole a Harry preparándose para violarlo en ese asiento, mientras Harry pensaba que sus pies eran demasiado pequeños.

-¿Y bien? ¿Katie ya sabe a qué hombres quiere?- pregunto Harry mirando por primera vez a Ginny son sus ojos medio caídos.

-En realidad eso no importa mucho, lo que tengo que decirte es más importante.

-¿Más importante que una lesbiana haciendo trío con dos hombres?

¿Qué puede ser más importante?

Ah sí, los sentimiento de Ginny.

-Quería hablarte de mis sentimientos.- se acercó más a Harry, el cual la miro con confusión.

-¿Por qué me habría de importar? Entiendo que somos amigos pero, un amigo no escucha los sentimientos de su amiga, solo le dice si hay algún chico interesado en cogérsela. ¿Quieres que te diga eso Gin?- sonrió Harry sacando un pergamino de su bolsillo.

-¡Sí!... Espera ¿Qué?... No, no me interesa saber eso.- _A menos que me rechaces, pensó Ginny.- _Quiero decirte que hay alguien que me gusta mucho, alguien a quien amo.

-¡Felicidades! ¿Ya se han cambiado las corbatas?

-¿Por qué haríamos eso?

-Bueno, eso suelen hacer las parejas.- Harry se rasco la cabeza y dijo.- ¿Sabes? Eso solo lo hacen las mujeres, me refiero a ponerse alguna ropa de su novia, ya sabes para decir, ¡No, perra, ese hombre es mío!

-¿No te importa que ame a otros?- _Se supone que debe destrozarse la camiseta y romper una pared, ¿Qué espera para hacerlo?, pensó Ginny._

-Gin, a mí no me interesa eso, eres libre de estar con quien quieras.

-¿Y no quieres saber quién robo mi corazón lleno de amor para dar?-susurro "sensualmente" – como el pato Donald en realidad- Ginny mirando a Harry.

-No.

-Ohh, ¿Estás seguro? Mi amor por él es muy intenso, tanto que hasta volaría de tanto amarlo.

-Gin, querida, tenemos magia.- dijo Harry tomando las manos de la pelirroja.-Podemos volar sin amar a nadie, ya sabes, ¡Quidditch!

-Lo había olvidado.- dijo rascándose la cabeza, Ginny ya no sabía qué hacer con la caspa –ups- es decir, para llamar la atención de Harry.

-Debo irme, le prometí a Neville que cuidaría a su nuevo gato.

Ginny vio su oportunidad de ser la esposa –sexy e independiente- de Harry Potter esfumarse cuando él se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia los dormitorios de los chicos, así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, actuó como toda una Gryffindor adolescente, o sea, como una reverenda idiota y valiente chica que se confiesa ante el hombre de sus sueños.

-¡Estoy embarazada de ti Harry Potter!

_La he cagado, eso no lo tenía que decir,_ pensó Ginny al ver las bocas abiertas de toda la sala común, incluyendo a su hermano Ron que parecía a punto de desmayarse y vomitar, todo al mismo tiempo.

Harry giro en menos de un segundo con los ojos desorbitados y ya sin parecer que tenía los parpados caídos como la Tía Muriel_, Ayy que lindo se ve, tal vez no lo arruine todo._

-Perdón, creo que he estado oyendo demasiado a Celestina Warbeck.- Harry y el resto de la sala común dieron un largo suspiro de alivio.- Pero Harry, si hay algo muy importante que te quiero decir, tanto como un bebe, ¡Tal vez más importante!

-Bien Gin, te escucho.- Vio a Harry tragar con fuerza y con sudor en su frente, _De seguro esta tan excitado como yo_, pensó Ginny.

-Estoy enamorada de ti.

-¿Qué? ….No entiendo.

_Hombres._

Fue el pensamiento de casi todas las mujeres del mundo.

-Pues eso, que te amo, que quiero estar siempre a tu lado, quiero que formemos una familia con nombres raros y disfuncionales, quiero que tengamos sexo mientras vemos un partido de Quidditch, ¿Qué dices Harry?

-Que no. ¡Mierda, nunca jamás!

-Nunca digas nunca mi querido Harry.

-Ok, ¿Qué te parece jamás, en la vida y debes estar soñando/bromeando?- Harry ya entro en su fase R2-D2, la de muevo mis brazos como un desquiciado y hablo muy rarito.

-Creí que tu sueño era tener todo eso, ¿Acaso me equivoque?

-¡No!, claro que quiero una familia con bebes de nombres raros y disfuncionales, y alguien que siempre este a mi lado para tener sexo mientras vemos un partido de Quidditch, pero esa persona no eres tú.

Y Ginny dijo lo que miles de mujeres dicen cuando son rechazadas por el hombre al que quieren frente a todo tu grupo de amigos, compañeros y tu hermano mayor.

_-¡Vete a la mierda, puto santurrón cuatro ojos!_

Nahh, en realidad muchas sueñan con decir eso y otras lamentan no haberlo dicho cuando tuvieron oportunidad.

Eso paso con nuestra Ginny Putinni.

-¿Por qué no?

Eso es lo que dicen la mayoría –todas- de las mujeres cuando son rechazadas por el hombres de sus sueños frente a sus amigos, sus compañeros y su hermano mayor, y esto es lo que responde los "hombres perfectos".

_-¡No tienes pecho! ¿Dónde se supone que entierre mi cara?_

Pero como Harry si tenía donde meter su cabecita –Ginny era talla C-, él dijo la otra frase típica de un hombre para rechazar.

-Pareces mi hermana menor.

Todos guardaron silencio por un minuto entero, como cuando le rinden homenaje a alguien que ha muerto, en este caso: La dignidad de Ginny.

-¿Tu hermana? Pero no lo somos Harry, que hayamos convivido muchos años juntos no significa nada, que seas el mejor amigo de mi hermano no significa nada.- grito con las mejillas rojas, tanto como la luna.

-Es que si pareces mi hermana, ¡Mírate!- Ginny se miró en un espejo que le lanzo Brown desde las piernas de su hermano Ron, y se vio, su cabello rojo, sus ojos marrones y sus súper pechos. Perfecta.

-¡Y mírame!

Ginny no necesitaba mirarlo, ya casi cumplía 6 años mirando de forma acosadora a Harry, ya hasta se sabía en qué posición estaba su lunar en forma de verruga.

-No veo parecido entre nosotros Harry.

-Claro que sí, mi padre tenía ojos y cabello marrones, mi madre era pelirroja de ojos verdes.

-¿Ahora dices que soy tu madre?- _Que estupidez, pensó Ginny, yo no me parezco a Lily Evans en lo absoluto._

-¡Merlín, eso solo me da más asco! Me refiero a que yo tengo ojos verdes y cabello negro, en cambio tú eres pelirroja de ojos marrones, ¿Lo ves?

_¡Puta madre! ¡Es verdad!_

Pensaron todos los miembros de Gryffindor, todos los seres vivos de la sala común.

Incluso tú lo pensaste.

-Por eso no puedo estar contigo Gin, sería como estar con tu hermano, ¿Enserio tendrías una relación sexual con Ron o Percy?

El color verde que adquirió la piel de Ginny fue toda la respuesta que necesito Harry. Pensar en tener una relación con Ron o Percy era tan asqueroso como cometer incesto con los gemelos.

Al menos para Ginny.

Porque para gente como Lavender Brown era estar en el séptimo cielo.

-Claro que no. ¡Qué asco!

Ginny había perdido definitivamente su oportunidad de tener a Harry, pues ella siempre seria para Harry como la hermana que nunca tuvo, a menos que….

-Harry espera, hay algo que debes saber.

-¿Sobre qué Gin?- alzo una ceja al ver la mirada decidida de Ginny.

Todos guardaron silencio en la sala común esperando ver que decía Ginny Weasley para amarrar a Harry a su lado.

-Soy morena.

-¿Qué?- gritaron todos, incluso Brown se cayó de las piernas de Ron y este escupió la saliva que tenía de Brown.

-Ginny por Merlín santo y puro, ¿De dónde sacaste eso?- Harry estaba a punto de arrancarse el cabello de la desesperación.

-Es la verdad, soy la única Weasley morena en generaciones, desde que nací me untan zanahorias en el pelo para mantener esta mentira, pero ya no puedo más.

-Ginny estás loca, tu eres pelirroja, además, ¿Por qué serías morena?

-¿No es obvio? Mi madre tuvo una aventura con el lechero.- Ginny sonrió con suficiencia al ver como todos guardaban silencio.- ¡Hasta tengo los ojos un poco rasgados!

-Me largo de aquí.- Harry salió corriendo de la sala común al ver tanta locura.

Y Ginny al ver a su futuro esposo hizo lo único que podía hacer.

-Harry, ¡No me dejes! Te juro que es verdad que me unto zanahorias para ser pelirroja.- dijo mientras lloraba en el suelo y se arrastraba hacia el retrato abierto.


	3. 3x26

Hermione como la buena amiga que era, evito con todas sus fuerzas reírse de lo patética que estaba siendo Ginny al estar hecha bolita en la sala común llorando con el moco ya hasta la barbilla, ¡Asco! También hizo lo que una buena amiga haría en estos casos tan serios donde tu mejor amiga es rechazada por tu mejor amigo frente a todo el mundo de una manera un poco, pero muy poco, ¡Enserio que es poco! Insensible.

No, no fue a golpear a Harry.

Y no, tampoco se puso a consolar a Ginny.

Se levantó de su asiento y camino alrededor de la sala común oyendo los comentarios de todos los Gryffindor sobre el terrible –y gracioso- espectáculo que protagonizo Ginny hace un rato.

-Pobrecilla, espero que lo supere pronto.- exclamo Neville, el papanatas según Hermione.

No es que Neville le caiga mal, es solo que cuando el tipo ve papas se altera como un hombre lobo al ver chocolate -¿Eso hacen los hombres lobo?- y no es el mismo, las huele y las come como si se hiciera la mejor masturbación de su vida. Digo masturbación porque hablamos de Neville, pues el día en que Neville tenga sexo con algo que no sea una extremidad suya, será el día en que Draco Malfoy se coja a Harry Potter.

…..

….

….

….

Esperemos que Neville disfrute su vida en el Vaticano, dicen que hacen una gran tarta de oro.

Sin responderle a Neville, Hermione dio vuelta en otra dirección solo para ver a su peor enemiga. La enemiga de cualquier adolescente: La chica obesa que es mejor que tú en todo.

-¿Viste la cara de Harry al salir? Me mato de risa, parecía un mapache.- dijo con una risa Romilda "Jiotosa" Vane.

_Gorda _pensó Hermione al ver a "Jiotosa" su mayor enemiga después del acné y el frizz.

-No puedo creer que Ginny sea tan ingenua para pensar que Harry la quería, o sea, es Harry Potter, el necesita a alguien como yo. Alguien a quien pueda llevar en sus brazos.

Ese fue Seamus "casquete corto y soso" Finnigan.

¿Quién dijo que los hombres no son chismosos?

Oh si, ellos mismos dicen no ser chismosos.

¿Entonces porque le preguntan a una mujer si es virgen o no?, ¿Por qué le preguntan a su amigo si se ha masturbado?, ¿Por qué preguntan si pueden ir a jugar futbol?

Y la pregunta más impactante de todas.

¿Por qué cuernos preguntan que hay para cenar?

No sé ustedes, pero para mí eso es ya ser un entrometido de primera categoría.

Y como no hay hombre más entrometido en esa sala común y que este desocupado –Dean estaba fajándose a Ginny disimuladamente-, Hermione decidió ir con Seamus y hacer lo que una amiga hace en estos casos aparte de espiar lo que dicen otros.

Viborear de forma disimulada.

-Seamus, ¿Cómo estás? Hace un rato que no te veía.- Hermione se sentó junto a Seamus en las escaleras hacia las habitaciones de los chicos.

-Bien Hermione, estoy aquí pensando sobre lo de Ginny y Harry.- se rasco la cabeza mientras sonreía. _Le queda horrible el corte, así que solo sonríe Hermione,_ pensó la castaña sonriendo con más ganas.

-¿Y qué pensabas?

Hermione vio a "casquete corto y soso" mirarla de manera sospechosa. Dio un suspiro mentalmente y siguió sonriendo como si nada, su sonrisa amable haría que Seamus hablara.

Porque algo que no saben muchos de ustedes, es que cuando le preguntas a alguien que odias y que te odia sobre un evento vergonzoso de uno de tus amigos, la persona que odias piensa tres cosas en menos de tres segundos.

Que quieres saber que piensa el para luego ir de bocón con todos.

Que quieres viborear a gusto de tu amigo porque no te cae tan bien.

Que quieres cogértelo y por eso le haces la plática.

¿Qué opción decidió ser Casquete corto y soso?

Hay que recordar que Hermione Greñero – perdón, Granger, perdón- es la bruja más inteligente del castillo, que digo del castillo, ¡Del mundo! Los que conozcan a Melisandre o la Bruja Escarlata, ¡Olvídenlas! No hay bruja más sabia y sexy que Hermione Greñero -¡Mierda! Es Granger!-.

Así que como era tan lista, supo que su plan había funcionado con un éxito rotundo, pues Casquete corto y soso era hombre, pero uno gay, así que eso lo vuelve el doble de chismoso, y significa que Casquete corto y soso es opción B.

¡Bravo por los inteligentes que adivinaron!

¡Buuu por las putas! Quiero decir, por los burros que no acertaron.

En fin, ahora que Casquete corto y soso ya sabía de los planes de Greñero, hizo lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho si tuviera un chisme tan bueno. Contarlo con señas y arañas.

El tiempo paso -2 horas- y Greñero y Casquete corto y soso formaron una bella amistad, una bella amistad que es más difícil de romper que un frasco de mayonesa.

Porque al viborear de tu mejor amiga con tu enemigo, es imposible que eso no los una de una manera especial.

¡Al diablo lo de derrotar a un troll!

Hoy en día las amistades fuertes y duraderas se forman al viborear a tu mejor amiga (o) con tu enemigo.

Eso, damas, caballeros y virus de internet, es bellísimo. Y deberían hacerlo todos.

Cuando Hermione creyó que su curiosidad estaba saciada se despidió de su nuevo mejor amigo, Casquete corto y soso, eso sí, no se fue de ahí sin antes jurarle que se reunirían pronto para hablar sobre la "Jiotosa", la enemiga de ambos.

Hermione tomo su mochila para ir directo a la biblioteca, había oído el rumor de que la mejor mesa estaría desocupada toda la tarde. Y cuando Hermione dice que es la mejor mesa, es que por la virginidad del puro Merlín, ¡Es la mejor mesa!

¿Por qué? Se preguntaran mis humildes y fashionistas muggles.

Porque Hermione Greñero lo dice.

Nahh, no es del todo cierto. En realidad es la única mesa de la biblioteca con sillas con 4 patas, con la mesa libre de rayones de niñitos estúpidos y también, aquí viene la mejor parte, ¡Sin mocos ni chicles pegados debajo de ella!

¡Vamos! Hermione no es la única que se emociona con estas cosas. Puedo jurar que tú también llorarías de felicidad como ella lo hizo cuando supo la noticia.

Bueno, dejando de lado las lágrimas que todos derramaron por la mesa desocupada, volvamos a Greñero –Hermione por si te cuesta recordar nombres-, mientras iba caminando hacia la biblioteca, se encontró con la peor escena que uno pueda imaginar.

¿Adivinan?

Por décima vez, no, no era la abuela de Hermione cogiéndose a Dumbledore. ¡Piensen! ¡Su abuela es más muggle que tú!

Eran Ron Weasley y Lavender Brown, la pareja de Gryffindor. Hermione se detuvo en medio del pasillo como una de esas chicas de película, e hizo todos los esfuerzos humanamente posibles para no ponerse una mano en el corazón y llorar. En lugar de eso, puso la frente en alto, levanto sus pechos –pequeñitos- y se acomodó su cabello para seguir caminando.

Obviamente Hermione actúa como la chica que le da igual ver al hombre de su vida toqueteándose con otra, con orgullo y elegancia.

Una verdadera pena que nadie se dio cuenta de eso.

Cuando llego a la biblioteca apenas podía soportar las ganas de llorar, ni siquiera el hecho de que la mesa perfecta estuviera libre y ella pudiera sentarse ahí la hizo sentir mejor, quería que Ron la mirara como ella lo mira a él, que siempre este al pendiente de sus pasos, que se preocupe por ella, que tenga celos si ella esta con alguien.

_¡Oh! Pensó Hermione. Tengo una idea._

Fue corriendo por un libro de Aritmancia para comenzar su plan para enamorar a Ron Weasley hasta las pelotas por ella. Un plan que lleva desde años siendo usado por miles de mujeres de todo el mundo, el plan que separa a los hombres de putas y las une con mujeres decentes.

_¿Qué es mejor que ser la novia de su mejor amigo? Sonrió Hermione al pensar en Harry._

El problema era que Harry también era su mejor amigo y Ginny estaba enamorada de él, eso dificultaría mucho las cosas. O tal vez…. No, claro que dificultaría las cosas.

_Lo más seguro es que Ginny ya odie a Harry, y además Harry es guapo, tiene un atractivo como el de Howard Wolowitz, pensó Hermione segura de sí misma y haciendo cálculos una y otra vez._

Tardo aproximadamente una hora en hacer todos los cálculos necesarios para su plan, ahora solo faltaba mostrárselo a Harry y que el aceptara. _"Aunque tal vez no estaría mal hacerle una bromita", se dijo cambiando un número_. No necesito mucho tiempo para buscarlo, pues cuando fue a devolver el libro se encontró con una bolita en el suelo envuelta en una túnica de Gryffindor, además la túnica no cubría bien todo, lo cual dejaba ver unos mechones negros y revueltos.

_Es Harry, y yo que creía que era basura, se dijo Hermione._

-Harry, levántate, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

Harry solo se movió un poco y siguió durmiendo como un zombie bebe.

-Vamos Harry es muy importante lo que tengo que decirte.

_¿Estará muerto? No, si se muere ¿Quién podrá ayudarme?_

_¿El Chapulín Colorado? No, ese es mexicano, ¿Sherlock Holmes? Merlín, ojala fuera real._

-Harry lo que tengo que decirte es tan importante como un bebé.

-¿Qué?- Harry brinco y se retorció, todo al mismo tiempo. Eso le da un punto extra como el más sexy de Hogwarts. ¿Cuántos hombres pueden hacer lo mismo?

-Quiero hablar de algo contigo.

-¡Gracias a Merlín eres tu Hermione! Yo creí que era Ginny.

-Si bueno, eso no importa ahora.

-No puedo creer que Ginny me haya dicho eso, ¿Cuál es su problema?

-No me importa, ven.

-¿Crees que nuestra amistad se vea afectada?- pregunto Harry triste mirando sus pequeños pies.

-Me da igual, cállate y ven.

-Me agrada mucho y no quisiera que me odiara.- continuo ignorando a Hermione.

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! ¡ME VALE GINNY, CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA Y VEN AHORA MISMO!

-Ok.- sonrió tímido Harry al ver el rostro de su amigo tan rojo como una pelota, ¡Merlín! ¿Por qué todas las mujeres lo maltratan hoy?

-¡Maravilloso! – dio un brinquito y tomo la mano de su amigo para sentarlo en la mesa súper especial.- Quiero que veas esto y me digas que piensas, ¿Ok?

-Vale.- Harry tomo el montón de pergaminos que le dio su amiga y los leyó, eso trato, pues todos estaban llenos de un montón de números y sin palabras.- ¿Hermione?

-¿Ya terminaste? ¿Te gusto? ¿Qué opinas?- Hermione subió a la mesa mirando a Harry con sus grandes ojos de osito.

-Nada.

_Imbécil de mierda, pensó Greñero._

-¿Cómo que nada?- trato de no dejar de sonreír, pero era tan difícil pues Harry no quitaba su expresión de ignorante.

-Son puros números, ¿Qué tengo que ver?

-Es fácil, ahí está la razón del porque tú y to somos la pareja ideal.- _Me muero por ver que hace_

-¿Qué? ¿Hermione tú también? –grito espantado Harry

_¿Por qué hace esa cara de horror?_

-Mira Hermione, eres mi amiga, ¡Casi me hermana! ¡Joder, mierda!- Harry ya se estaba arrancando más cabello y Hermione ya se estaba empezando a enojar.

-Me agradas, pero no clasificas en el tipo de personas por las que algún día –cuando no amenacen con matarme- pueda sentir una enorme atracción sexual.

_Hijo de los nargles azules, ¡Me la pagas!_

-No te quiero herir Hermione, pero no te quiero de esa forma, ni sexual ni de pareja. Eres muy dominante y mandona.

_Si sigue hablando me vengo de él, ¡Me vengo!_

-No tienes pecho y tienes pecas. Odio las pecas.

_Te lo buscaste Potter._

_Dijo Hermione acompañada de los lectores._

-Veras Harry, los números nunca mienten. Según el número de r que tienes en tu nombre es 3 y el número de t es dos, 3 x 2= 6, ¿Entiendes?

-Ajá, ¿Y luego?

-Además tu apellido tiene 6 letras, y eso significa que tu verdadero amor también tiene un apellido de 6 letras. Y esa soy yo.

-Pero… Granger tiene 7 letras.- dijo Harry confundido mirando el pergamino donde estaba anotado eso.

-¿Acaso estas diciendo que mi calculadora no sirve Harry?- grito furiosa Hermione, necesitaba que Harry pensara que eran la pareja ideal.

-No, claro que no, pero tengo una pregunta.

-Te escucho.

-¿Cómo fue que trajiste una calculadora si en Hogwarts no funcionan las cosas muggles?

-Lo había olvidado.- sonrió avergonzada Hermione.- Pero esta si sirve porque es solar.

Mentiras, no es solar, es de pilas, pero Hermione necesita su plan y vengarse de Harry.

-¡Mira, mi lápiz se ha ido rodando! ¡Iré por el!

Harry se tiro al suelo y se comenzó a arrastrar rápidamente hacia la salida de la biblioteca, Hermione se paró entre enojada y sorprendida y le grito.

-¡En Hogwarts no se usan lápices!

-¡Ya lo sé! – le respondió Harry ya fuera de la biblioteca y en cuatro patas.

Hermione no se dio cuenta que una persona escucho toda su conversación con Harry, una persona de ojos negros y con una copia de _"Bajo la misma estrella"_ en la mano, una persona de penetrantes ojos negros.


	4. Always

Jovencitos míos queridos, bitches y bitchos, aquí vamos a conocer a esa persona de penetrantes ojos negros y fan de novelas románticas llenas de chistes sarcásticos y despectivos, sin olvidarnos de los finales tristes.

¿Qué Jack y Rose nunca bajaron juntos del Titanic?

Al diablo yo les digo y les dice mi querida persona de la cual aún no diré el nombre.

No hay final más triste que el _de "Bajo la misma estrella". _No hay nada más _ "La vida es Bella"._

¡En _"Bajo la misma estrella"_ todos tienen cáncer!

¿Qué te arruine un buen libro?

Lo siento, según la persona adicta a estas novelas románticas, debo estar feliz por darte una pésima reseña de un libro.

Lo estoy.

Pero dejando las novelas románticas de lado, la persona que presencio toda la conversación de Harry y Hermione se acercó un poco a la mesa donde estaban todos eso pergaminos llenos de números y no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa enamorada.

Si, la misma mirada que ponen todos al ver a Harry pasar. Una sonrisa de idiota nivel 12.

¿Qué? ¿No saben cuál es la sonrisa idiota nivel 12?

¡Por la virginidad que le robe a Harry Potter! ¡Tienen que saberlo!

La sonrisa idiota nivel 12 no es algo que haya surgido de la nada amigos –desconocidos- míos, es algo que surge de forma muy frecuente en nuestras vidas diarias.

¿Cuándo?

Cuando tu enemiga está mirando a tu amigo, hermano, novio o acosador de la misma forma en la que Bella Swan mira a Edward Cullen.

Correcto, con unas ganas locas e irrefrenables de follarselo, cogérselo o mamasearselo -como lo quieras llamar- junto a la superficie plana más cercana. Una sonrisa idiota nivel 12, es aquella que la gente hace cuando ve al objeto de sus deseos pasar o piensa en él.

Y eso le paso a nuestra persona de ojos negros.

Nuestra persona querida, puso esa sonrisa tan idiota –enserio idiota- que hace que amigos y enemigos se unan para humillarte a tus espaldas, pues no hay sonrisa más estúpida que esa.

Esperen, si hay una.

….

…

…..

…..

La que estas poniendo en este instante.

¡Mentiras! Es la que está poniendo nuestra persona de penetrantes ojos negros.

Bueno, prefiero que sea su persona, a mí no me agrada.

En fin, su persona de ojos negros se acercó a nuestra Greñero –ella me agrada, es Google pirata andando-, ocultando su novela romántica en su túnica –ama fingir que tiene abdomen plano-, se arregló su horrible cabello y dijo:

-Hola Hermione, ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Cómo crees que estoy? Harry no me quiere ayudar, ¡Es una bestia!

-Sí, es una bestia.- suspiro su persona de ojos negros.

¿No les ha pasado que alguien dice una palabra de esa persona especial para ustedes y de inmediato la recuerdan?

Aunque bestia no sea un adjetivo adecuado para describir al chico más sexy de Hogwarts, no, no hablo de Draco "Pin" Malfoy, hablo de Harry "Estúpido y sensual" Potter.

Eso no impidió que la persona de ojos negros fantaseara durante unos breves instantes, que en realidad se volvieron minutos, sobre la bestia de Hogwarts.

Con un bestial Harry sediento de sexo, derrochando virilidad, portándose como un hombre deseoso de probar la lujuria en los labios de una persona con el mismo fuego ardiente que él. Frotándose como solo una persona que ha viajado en metro puede hacerlo, así es, con tanta sensualidad y excitación que incluso provoca orgasmos espontáneos en todos los vagones.

La persona de ojos negros apretó con fuerza el libro que tenía escondido en su estómago, mientras miraba a Hermione hablar y hablar de quien sabe qué cosa de perdedores. Puso una mirada interesada y siguió fantaseando un poco más con ese sensual Harry.

-Mmmm.- pensó su sucia mente al recordar un momento donde vio a Harry tan sexy

¿Quieren saber cuál es?

Tal vez no lo sepan por el hecho de ser muggles, pero hace un tiempo, NOSOTROS los que tenemos magia, fuimos testigos de uno de los momentos más eróticos de la última década.

Todo comenzó en el desayuno de un bello día de domingo, las mesas estaban repletas, pues los domingos se servía el desayuno extra especial, que consistía en vasos de leche y plátanos untados de chocolate, había gente como Ron Weasley que se comía ambos al mismo tiempo, se metía su plátano lleno de chocolate de un bocado y lo saboreaba de una forma ruidosa, luego bebía la leche como si no hubiera un mañana.

Para las fans de Ron Weasley –Lavander Brown y La Señora Norris- les resultaba sumamente erótico ver como la leche escurría entre los labios del grano gigante, tan sucio y caliente que más de una vez la Señora Norris se tuvo que restregar contra el suelo de una manera salvaje.

Sí, eso produce Ron Weasley, que te frotes como la Señora Norris, como cuando haces un berrinche. Exacto, dando vueltas y gritando como un lunático en el suelo.

Se lo erótico que fue oír eso de Weasley, es más, ni siquiera sé si deba contarles como excita Harry a la gente, puede que alguien tenga una hemorragia nasal y provoque que su madre los acose con una serie de preguntas incomodas como:

_-Hijo, ¿Por qué tus calzones tienen manchas raras?_

_-¿A qué apesta tu cuarto?_

_-¿Por qué estas encima de la almohada?_

_-¿Qué estás viendo en esa página que dice para mayores de edad?_

Créanme, es mejor que les evite esas preguntas incomodas, solo imagínense a su madre bajando las escalaras para preguntar porque diablos tu almohada huele tan raro, y peor, que toda tu familia este presente.

Es vergonzoso.

….

…..

….

Pero como no los conozco, los meteré en problemas.

Les contare la forma en la que Harry excita a la gente.

Enserio, lo lamento por sus madres, las manchas de masturbación tardan mucho en salirse y un par de días en que vaya del todo el olor.

JA, si lo sabré yo.

No porque lo haga, lo sé porque conozco gente.

Bueno, ¿Preparados para oír el relato más erótico de sus vidas?

¿Sí?

Muy bien.

Harry Potter llego al Gran Comedor como todos los domingos, un pijama pegado a su formado cuerpo, un pijama que resaltaba todos sus atributos, empezando por su formado trasero y sus pantorrillas, las cuales uno podría ver a larga distancia. Pero no solo uno veía su trasero y sus perfectas pantorrillas, sino también sus muslos fuertes y musculosos, y si uno agudiza la vista, puede ver pequeños trozos de piel, ¡Gracias a Dios Harry es pobre y tiene un pijama rota y de hace años!

El hecho de que Harry tenga en la entrepierna a Mickey Mouse solo es un bonus extra, cuando por fin Harry toma asiento junto a su inseparable amigo Ron, toma su vaso de leche y su plátano untado en chocolate, no sé si ya lo he dicho antes, pero cada alumno tiene su manera particular de comer su desayuno.

Y Harry Potter se lo come así.

Mete el plátano lleno de chocolate en la leche mientras mira con los ojos dilatados y labios apretados, suelta un suave gemido cuando ve como el chocolate se disuelve en la leche fresca y tibia, como si fuera recién salida.

Tal vez lo sea.

Cuando ve que el plátano ya está listo, lo saca y lo saborea lentamente, succiona la punta hasta desaparecer cualquier rastro de leche que permanezca ahí.

Una vez ya seco, Harry sonrió de forma golosa, como solo un ojón puede hacerlo, y muerde la punta a la vez que gime un poco más fuerte y abre sus labios, que por alguna razón están hinchados y rojos.

Con la punta desaparecida, Harry vuelve a morder el plátano con un poco más de ansia y gula, tomo su vaso de leche y lo bebe a toda prisa, sin darse cuenta que unas gotas escapan de sus labios, y muchos menos sin notar que gran parte del comedor lo está viendo.

Siempre es lo mismo con Potter.- pensó todo el Gran Comedor con aburrimiento.

Excepto alguien, y no hablo ni de Puttini, ni Greñero ni de esta de ojos negros.

La hora cursi ha iniciado.

Esa persona es la que amo a Harry la primera vez que lo vio en el Callejón Diagon con sus harapos y sus lentes rotos y anticuados.

La persona que el moreno ignora, pero siempre está junto a él.

Fin de hora cursi.

¡Aleluya! No he vomitado.

Harry acabo su desayuno como siempre, al final que toda la escuela. Siempre era lo mismo con él.

Comía demasiado lento.

Su persona de ojos negros fue en ese momento que se decidió a entrarle al juego de "Quiero violarme a Potter hasta la estupidez", y todo porque vio que al parecer la nariz del viejo Mickey Mouse es más respingada que la última vez que lo vio.

Ahora, el señor Mouse era el hermano del señor Pinocho.

-¿Cho? ¿Cho? – La voz de Hermione se escuchaba un poco preocupada al mirar a la chica frente a ella. Ya llevaba más de 5 minutos en esa posición, con una sonrisa rara y los ojos demasiado brillantes y dilatados como para ser normal.- ¿Estas bien?

Hermione movió su mano frente a la otra chica para ver si reaccionaba, al ver que no, se decidió a hacer algo que la despertara de su letargo, _¡Qué asco, ahora babea! _Pensó Greñero al ver el hilillo escurriendo.

¿Cómo la despierto? Se mordió los labios mientras pensaba en una idea, ¿Qué hace que la gente preste atención de inmediato?

-¡El Profesor Snape es sexy!- grito Hermione en la oreja de Cho Chang, pero no resulto.

_¡Qué mierda! Eso siempre hace que alguien reaccione_. Hermione por un segundo se asombró de la capacidad de Chang para envolverse en su mundo, era casi igual a Luna Lovegood.

_¡Ya se!_ Se gritó Greñero mentalmente

-Creo que Luna es la Ravenclaw más hermosa, ¿No te parece Cho?

-¿Cómo dices?- parpadeo la asiática tratando de abrir más los ojos para parecer sorprendida. No sirvió. Es china, los chinos siempre son de ojos raros.

¡Genial! No hay nada mejor que la vanidad para hacer reaccionar a una mujer que antes mugrosa que no usar rímel. ¡Siempre tengo razón! Se dijo Hermione orgullosa.

-Es más, me daré un abrazo mental.

Greñero no se dio cuenta de que dijo esas palabras en voz alta. ¡Mierda maldita!

Eso sí fue un pensamiento.

-¿Qué dijiste Hermione? Pregunto Cho una vez que ya se rindió en el intento de abrir más los ojos.

-Oh, nada de nada.- se sonrojo y sonrió de manera nerviosa, por eso cambio de tema.- Dime, ¿Qué pensamiento de absorbió tanto?

-¿Ahhh?

Cho no podía decirle a Hermione que se perdió 5 minutos de su vida pensando en su sexy amigo Potter, simplemente no puedes ir y decirle a la amiga del hombre que amas que quieres follar con él.

Nadie en su sano juicio diría algo así, y menos a la amiga del hombre que amas que hace menos de 10 minutos le dijo que se lo quería follar.

Solo hay una persona capaz de decir todo eso.

Pero no es Cho y su cabello negro.

Es "alguien más" y su cabello rubio.

-Mira, debo irme.- Cho se acomodó su libro y se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero antes oyó la voz de Hermione diciendo.

-Si ves a Harry, ¿Podrías decirle que necesito hablar con él?

-Claro Hermione, para eso somos las compañeras.

Para cagarte la vida cada vez que se tenga la oportunidad.

Y más si son compañeras como Hermione y Cho.

Solo las une un tipo sensual, amigo de una y el amor platónico de otra.

Cho decidió ir a dar un paseo por el lago para tramar un plan para alejar a Harry de Hermione, era más que obvio que ellos terminarían juntos, ósea, son amigos de toda la vida, además Hermione es la única chica con la que Harry habla más.

El lago siempre fue un lugar tranquilo para pensar y planear maldades, justo lo que Cho buscaba. Pero ella no era la única en ir ahí, otros como Ron y Lavender iban a besarse, también iba gente aburrida como Ginny Weasley a lanzar piedras contra un árbol y personas como Harry Potter que iban a sentarse y mirar el cielo.

Esperen.

¿Harry Potter está aquí? ¿Respirando el mismo aire que Cho Chang?

…..

…..

…..

¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Iré a violármelo!

Pensamos yo y mi nueva mejor amiga Cho Chang, ¡Ahora vuelve a ser mi personaje y no suyo!

Cho se acercó hacia donde estaba Harry, trato de sonreír coqueta, pero solo consiguió una mueca rara por el nerviosismo, se metió un poco más su libro que aun llevaba en el estómago, se acomodó el cabello a lo loco, es decir, dándose un cabezazo en el árbol.

Eso te deja el cabello DI-VI-NO, como bien dijo Spider-Man.

Cuando Cho ya estaba a unos pasos de Harry, vio que este no estaba solo sentado y mirando_, ¡Tiene una carta en las manos! ¿De quién será? _Se preguntó Chang.

-Hola Harry.

Vio como Harry despegaba la mirada del horizonte y luego miraba su carta, la cual apretó entre sus manos hasta volverla una bola de papel inservible. Cho nunca sería capaz de describir el nerviosismo que sintió al ver la mirada de Harry sobre ella, examinándola con tanto detenimiento con su mirada verde brillante, como pasto después de la lluvia.

_¡Ahhhh, es tan sexy y perfecto!_

_¡Oh Merlín, hay un charco debajo de mí!_ Pensó asustada Cho

Se quitó del charco rápidamente, no quería ensuciar sus zapatos nuevos por un estúpido charco de lodo, porque era lodo, no otra cosa.

-Hola Cho, ¿Cómo estás?- le sonrió Harry al ver a la chica tan nerviosa.

¡ME ESTA HABLANDO! Sonrió Cho y dijo:

-De maravilla, ¿Y tú mi Harrycito?

La sonrió de Harry menguo un poco, pero no la deshizo y continúo:

-Cho, por favor, no tenemos 6 años, evita ponerme apodos de ese tipo.- Harry nunca dejó de sonreír, en cambio Cho, ¡Vaya que dejo de hacerlo!

-Perfecto, te diré solo Harry.

-No, "Solo Harry" no, por favor Cho, no estoy de humor.- Harry se levantó con una expresión enojada y sacudiéndose el polvo de su sensual trasero.- No me pongas apodos, a menos que desees que yo te ponga uno.- Advirtió el moreno.

-Pero no era ningún apodo Harry, te estaba diciendo que te llamare solo por tu nombre.- Cho le grito desesperada, a veces Harry era lento.

-Disculpa, es solo que ha sido un día muy pesado, ¡Y ni siquiera he almorzado!

-No te preocupes, todo ha quedado olvidados.

-Bien, debo irme a escribir una carta.

Cho frunció al ceño al ver a Harry apretar un poco más la carta que tenía en su mano y dijo:

-¿Vas a responderle a la persona que te envió esa carta?

Harry empezó a sudar, se sonrojo y al final comenzó a tartamudear. Si no fuera por esa estúpida carta, Cho pensaría que Harry estaba nervioso de su femenina y encantadora belleza oriental.

Nadie en todo Hogwarts es más amarillo que ella.

Ni siquiera esos muggles Simpson.

-¿De qué carta hablas?

-De esa que tienes en la mano y ya esta tan arrugada como Dumbledore.

-No es nada, solo basura.- sonrió sin importancia.

-Entonces, ¿Puedo quedármela?

-Dije que es basura, más no que no me la fuera a quedar.- Harry ya no sonreía, nadie se atrevía a robarle su basura. ¡Nadie!

-¿Por qué alguien como tú se quedaría con basura?- pregunto confundida Cho.

-Bueno eso no te incumbe, yo no ando por ahí preguntando porque caminas con la ropa interior manchada.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- grito Cho.

-¿Cómo de qué? Te me acercas con la ropa interior manchada de tus orines y no sé qué más.- le hablo Harry alejándose de ella.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Yo no me orine!

-¿Ah no?- exclamo irónico.- ¿Y qué significa eso?- señalo entre las piernas de Cho.

Chang bajo su mirada y vio que el libro que antes tenía en el estómago se deslizo dentro de sus mallas y ahora parecía que usaba un pañal usado. ¡Qué vergüenza!

-No es lo que crees Harry, es un libro. ¡Te lo juro!- Cho se acercó a tocar a Harry pero este se pegó a un viejo árbol.

-Si claro, lo mismo dijo Padma aquel día en el Gran Comedor, _¡No es mi menstruación, es el pescado y el queso que me mando mi abuela!-_ dijo imitando la voz de la gemela con problemas menstruales.

-¡Yo no miento!

-¡No te creo!

Desde ese día, bajo aquel árbol, Harry Potter ahora pensaba en Cho Chang de una sola manera, la única manera en la que podría recordarla para siempre:

La Cagada.

-Mira Cho, tengo que mandar una carta importante y tú tienes un problema que cambiar.- Harry la miro con dureza esperando que se moviera, pero ella no lo hizo.

-Yo tengo algo importante que decirte.- Cho vio a Harry palidecer y por un momento pensó que se desmayaría.- Es muy urgente que te lo diga, Harry yo…

Antes de terminar de hablar, Harry la tomo por los hombres y le dijo con voz pausada.

-Cho, si me vas a decir que me amas y quieres que seamos pareja o que somos perfectos el uno para el otro, déjame decirte que no me interesa.- Harry se alejó al ver la mirada llorosa de Cho y continuo con un tono más amable, con lástima.

-No es que seas fea o algo así, solo que no tengo tiempo para esto del amor. No quiero a ninguna mujer a mi lado por el momento. ¿Comprendes?

Cho trato de no llorar frente a Harry, lo último que necesitaba era quedar como una patética llorona frente a él, así que tragándose la sal de las lágrimas, sonrió lo mejor que pudo y dijo:

-Bien, Harry, yo entiendo tu posición. Te enfrentas a mucho peligro.

-Gracias por entenderme Cho.

Harry se acercó a la Cagada y le dio un abrazo, y Harry como era tan hombre no se dio cuenta que después de mirar a la chica que se te declara con lastima, es peor abrazarla luego de hacer lo anterior.

_¡Cabrón insensible!_ Gruño Cagada en su mente, luego respiro, _¡Huele bien!_

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que la carta que Harry apretó todo este tiempo en su mano se le había resbalado al darle el abrazo. Ahora la carta estaba en el suelo sin ser vista por ninguno de los dos.

-Me voy Cho, te deseo suerte.

Cagada vio al hombre de su vida alejarse de ella, se sentí tan mal, y con el corazón partido, definitivamente en cuanto llegara a la Torre de Ravenclaw se quedaría mirando la ventana con cara de pasmarote para dejarle en claro a todos que estaba deprimida por el rechazo de un hombre, luego iría a las cocinas y comería pastelitos rellenos hasta reventar.

Si, suena perfecto.

Pero antes de ir y comenzar sus 5 años de depresión por haber perdido al niño que vivió, decidió decir algo más.

-Quiero que sepas Harry Potter, que desde hace dos años me masturbo con tu corbata de Gryffindor.- sonrió con suficiencia al ver la mirada choqueada de Harry.- Siempre lo hago.

-¿Después de tanto tiempo? – pregunto atónito Harry

-Always baby, always.

Aun sonriendo Cho se acercó y beso suavemente la mejilla de Harry, ahora se sentía muchísimos mejor, tal vez solo la depresión le dure 3 años.

El moreno se quedó un rato ahí pensando en que lo mejor hubiera sido nunca haberse levantado ese día, debió haber escuchado a su pene que le dijo que se quedara en la cama todo el día manoseándose, ¡Pero no! Tenía que ser responsable y levantarse.

Qué asco de vida.

Un rato después de irse Cagada, Harry emprendió su camino hacia la clase de transformaciones, solo esperaba no encontrarse con nadie más que le declara su amor. Ya estaba harto y no sabía qué hacer.

Además, tenía una carta urgente que enviar. Sonrió al pensar en "esa persona".

Con la sonrisa en su rostro Harry se marchó a transformaciones, olvidándose de la carta que antes tenía en sus manos y que ahora llevaba ya un rato en el suelo. Cuando la carta estaba a punto de irse volando, unos dedos largos y finos la tomaron.

-¿Qué es esto?

La persona desdoblo la carta y se puso a leerla, pronto en sus suaves rasgos se formó una mueca de desprecio y cuando acabo de leer la carta no pudo evitar burlarle de la firma de quien la escribió.

-¿Calabacita rellena? ¿Quién diablos es?

Se acomodó un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja y se cruzó de brazos un momento pensando en una idea. Había escuchado la conversación entre Chang y el, ¿Eso de que le serviría?

Sonrió con malicia y no evito decir en voz alta: Eres mío Harry.

Gracias a todos por comentar les debo responder sus comentarios, yo siempre lo hago. Asi que pronto enviare mensajes a cado uno.

Fui un monstruo, pero me merezco comentarios como premio por haber darle su merecido a esa, y además hare un concurso:

El que adivine el nombre del siguiente capitulo, gana un premio, ¿Cuál? La aparicion del personaje que quieran manoseandose a Harry.

Si, eso incluye a Draco, a Hedwig a quien quieran, solo adivinen el nombre del siguiente capitulo. Una pista del nombre del siguiente capitulo:

Ya lo mencionado en los otros capitulos.


	5. Lo había olvidado

_Nadie adivino el nombre de este capítulo, ósea que nadie gano el premio de escoger un personaje que se toqueteara a Harry hasta dejarle el cerebro hecho caldo._

_Y si ya vieron el nombre del capítulo, lo más seguro es que vayan a hacer una de estas cosas:_

_a) Verificar que dije eso en capítulos anteriores_

_b) Maldecirse por no haberlo adivinado_

_c) Maldecirme por ser tan Potter._

_Tal vez las tres._

_Lo había olvidado_

_¡Hola mi calabacita rellena!_

_¿Cómo va todo por el mundo de la moda y el glamour? Lamento haber sido el culpable de que arruinaras tu tan elegante vestuario ese día que nos vimos._

_A mí también me hacía ilusión estar contigo, pero ya no pudimos hacer nada porque mis "ansias" arruinaron tu perfecta y maravillosa ropa, así que sabrás que me siento extra culpable._

_En fin, quería decirte sobre la pelea que tuvimos y que aún no hemos aclarado que te pido perdón, me excedí al querer hacer eso, no debí romper tu "caldero", debí de haber sido más cuidadoso._

_¿Sabes que quiero decir no? _

_Claro que sí, siempre sabes que pienso._

_Últimamente he tenido alguna pretensiones de mis compañeras, tu más que nadie sabes que nunca podría estar con una de ellas, son mis compañeras ¡Por las muelas podridas de Merlín!_

_Te digo esto mi calabacita rellena porque espero que no hagas nada que pueda poner en peligro nuestra "relación", es importante que de esto nadie lo sepa pues ambos tendremos muchos problemas y lo que menos quiero es eso para ti._

_No, no es porque no te quiera, Merlín sabe –y obvio tú- que siempre ocupas mis pensamientos –principalmente en cierto tiempo-, te pertenecen mis manos, aquellas que siempre buscan tocar tú limpio cabello, ya sabes cómo me enloquece ver tu cabello, me pican las manos por tocarlo y olerlo._

_Huele tan bien._

_Nos veremos donde siempre y a la misma hora, me cuesta un poco librarme de mis amigos pero ya lo he solucionado, siempre he sido un buen actor. _

_Como a ti te gusta mi calabacita rellena._

_Recuerda llevar ese frasco que me prometiste llevar, y si, ya sé que quedamos en que yo te llevaría mi "escob2a, para que montaras en ella como hace mucho no lo haces. Sé que debes de tener miedo, pero no te preocupes soy un buen maestro._

_No frunzas el ceño mi sol querido, no le he enseñado esto a otros antes. Lo que pasa es que lo tengo en la sangre._

_Soy la prueba de que esto viene en mi familia._

_Hasta pronto, espero que tus sueños estén repletos de mis sonrisas y besos._

_PD: No te quiero cerca de ese cegatón, ¿Vale? Y tampoco quiero que insistas en que me haga una especie de camarada suya o algo así. No sucederá._

_Atte. Harry James Potter OXXO_

_Tú eterno y fiel lechón repleto de amor eterno hacia ti._

-¿Dónde está mi cubeta para vomitar? – murmuro una chica para sí misma. Había decidido releer esa carta en sus sagrados aposentos para poder reírse todo lo que quisiera sin que la vieran raro.

Esta era la quinta vez que leía esa carta, la primera fue cerca de donde la encontró –y donde la perdió Potter-, a pesar de que la leyó con las prisas a mil pudo ser capaz de comprender todo el significado de la dichosa carta.

Las demás veces se había reído como una maniática en su habitación, que gracias a las tangas de Merlín no compartía con nadie, al parecer sus compañeras no se sentían cómodas con su erótica presencia.

_¡Putas frígidas!_ Dijo en sus pensamientos.

Y todo se debía a un estúpido accidente el año pasado cuando por estar demasiado ebria de amor –y de lujuria- había tratado de manosear a sus compañeras en más de una ocasión, hasta que ellas, hartas de la situación decidieron hablar con ella.

-Nos incomoda como nos tratas.

-Me asusta que me mires mientras me cambio.

-¡Devuélveme mi puta ropa interior zorra!

Ella obviamente actuó como una persona racional y como lo haría alguien de su estirpe.

-¡Hago lo que yo quiero golfas de mierda y si no les gusta lárguense! –recuerda haber lanzado un par de maleficios contra ellas de todo tipo. En menos de cinco minutos sus compañeras tomaron todas sus pertenencias y se largaron, pero antes de que se fueran ella hablo.

-¡Eso es mío! –le arrebató la valija llena de ropa interior.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡No te puedes quedar mi ropa interior!

-¡Ahora me pertenece!

-¡Esta sucia!

-¡Que me pertenece he dicho! –cerro la puerta de un portazo y dejo la valija en su cama, la abrió y procedió a pasar toda una tarde llena de masturbaciones oliendo la ropa interior de su ex compañera de habitación.

Fue una de las mejores tardes de su vida.

Miro una vez más la carta que tenía en sus manos, esta tarde casi competía para ser la mejor de su vida.

Casi.

No es fácil comparar un día de masturbaciones fabulosas contra descubrir el secreto del chico más sexy –y caliente- de todo ese puto castillo lleno de frígidos.

Como sea, esta última vez que la releyó se sintió ya asqueada, no sabía que Potter fuera una persona tan dulce, ñoño y tan perdedor. Y pensar que ese mocoso que se hace llamar lechón lleno de amor salvaría el mundo mágico.

-Y luego vendrá un chimpancé y descubrirá la cura para la mortal menstruación. Si claro. – suspiro la chica mientras le daba un mordisco a su pastelillo de triple chocolate y mojada de crema.

-Si pudiera te follaría pastelito.- musito mirando al pastelito antes de chupar un poco de crema.- Pero luego de probar con la papaya ya no me creo con ganas de experimentar.

Se chupo los dedos mientras trataba de maquinar su plan, había oído como Potter había rechazado a Chang y mientras caminaba hacia su sala común escucho los rumores de que Potter ese mismo día había rechazado a otras dos parejas potenciales.

Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger.

Ambas le agradaban bastante, especialmente la pelirroja porque tenía unos pechos gigantes que le provocaban a la chica enterrar su cabeza en ellos una y otra vez.

Más nunca hay que dejarse llevar por el físico.

Hermione también tiene cosas buenas, la chica de los pastelitos pensó en todas las virtudes de la castaña.

-Es inteligente.- dijo en voz alta.- También es…..es…. ¡Demonios!

Bueno, a veces el físico importa, pero solo un poco.

Se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentada y tomo la carta colocándola cerca de su espejo, se miró en su espejo y tomo su delineador negro.

Maquillarse siempre la ayudaba a pensar en planes macabros.

Necesitaba mucho maquillaje para que pudiera mejorar y aplicar su plan con Harry Potter.

Sabía que Harry tenía una persona especial, alguien que había ocupado ese pequeño y ñoño corazón, un corazón que ni siquiera la doble de Lily Evans, ni su niñera, ni mucho menos su abuela pudieron ocupar.

¿Quién será?

¿Será igual de cursi?

¿Cómo serán sus pechos?

-Mmmm, pechos.- paro de maquillarse para dedicarle un segundo de sus pensamientos a los mejores pechos del mundo.

El primero lugar era obviamente de Celestina Warbeck.

Nadie tenía semejantes pechos como los de esa mujer.

Y luego los de la profesora McGonagall, le daban curiosidad esas ciruelas.

Sacudió su cabeza y trato de enfocarse, de ordenar sus prioridades. Lo primero era pensar en un buen plan y aplicarlo cuanto antes.

Tenía la carta que Potter le mandaría a su pareja.

Claro que ya le saco una –mil en realidad- copia a la dichosa carta, incluidos los motes ridículos y las cursiladas de princesas.

¿Qué haría con todo eso?

De nada serviría que todo el mundo supiera sobre la noviecita de Potter, lo máximo que pasaría es que las rechazadas se enfurecieran y fueran por la otra pobre, tal vez Malfoy la sedujera y se la robara a Potter.

Pero fuera de eso, no le serviría de nada a ella.

Sus ojos ahora parecían los de un mapache, dos círculos enormes de color negro rodeaban sus ojos, sonrió arrogante al verse en el espejo.

-Me amo tanto.- acaricio su reflejo y se acomodó su corbata amarillo con negro.- ¡Me daré un abrazo mental!

Darse abrazos mentales no era para nada patético.

Solo raro.

Es más, todo el mundo debería darse uno ahora mismo.

Una vez que la rubia termino con sus mimos diarios así misma, se cepillo el cabello, y mientras se trataba de deshacer de una enorme bola de pelos que tenía en su cabeza le vino la idea a la menta.

-¡Ya sé cómo aprovecharme de Harry Potter!

Se arrancó con todas sus fuerzas esa bola inmunda de pelos, grito un par de minutos y lloro por haber perdido tanto cabello, pero luego se recompuso para ir a hacerle una visita a Potter.

Tomo la carta, su delineador y la tanga de la suerte de su ex compañera.

Al bajar a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff vio a varios de sus compañeros ahí, no podía ir por el castillo buscando como una lunática a Potter, eso era más de Chang que de ella.

Vio a Ernie –si, el travesti- y se acercó a él para preguntarle la ubicación de Potter.

-¡McMillan! ¿Dónde carajos esta Potter?

En Hogwarts los travestis, gays, lesbianas y gente como ella, ósea que le vale ostras la sexualidad, no se llevaban para nada bien. Era muy raro ver amistades entre una lesbiana, un gay y un bisexual.

Tan raro como ver a Snape reír y a Hagrid brincar.

-¿Por qué te interesa Potter? –El castaño cruzo las piernas dejando ver su pene dentro de una pequeña tanga de peluche.- Creí que te iba más acosar chicas.

-¡Eso te importa tanto como te importa el número de veces que me follo a ese sillón! –sonrió con arrogancia al ver a su mayor enemigo brincar del sillón lanzando un chillido.

-¡Repugnante!

-¿Dónde está Potter?

-¡Yo que sé! ¿Me ves cara de chismosa o algo así? –Ernie resoplo haciendo que su flequillo recto se moviera un poco.

-No, pero pronto te veré una cara de dolor sino me lo dices.

-¿Cómo? –Ernie retrocedió pero eso no impidió que la chica se acercara y lo tomara por las solapas, arrancándole en el proceso un par de plumas violetas.- ¡Aléjate!

-¡Te arrancare cada "peluche" que tengas en tu cuerpo! –para dar mayor énfasis en sus palabras miro hacia la entrepierna de un asustado Ernie.- Todos.

-Debe de estar en el quinto piso, siempre va ahí luego de transformaciones.

-Eres un encanto nena.- soltó al chico y movió sus caderas hacia la salida.

-¡Y tu una puta!

-¡Y me encanta! –respondió la chica risueña.

Iba riendo mientras iba hacia el quinto piso, cuando se cansó de reír repaso su plan, si todo salía como ella quería, por fin dejaría de tener tantos problemas con su horripilante tía.

La muy arpía creía saber todo solo porque podía hacer lo que quisiera en el ministerio y todos hacían lo que ella ordenaba.

_¡Sucia Muggle!_

Una vez que llego al quinto piso vio a Potter golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared mientras gritaba una y otra vez estúpido imbécil del demonio.

Se acomodó su blusa y su corbata, se subió un poco la falta dejando ver más de sus piernas blancas, que aunque eran cortas, eran de mucha fuerza. Sonrió como cuando iba a ver a su jefa de casa luego de haber hecho alguna fechoría sexual de las suyas.

Con ternura e inocencia.

Eso siempre la salvaba.

¡Que diantres! Puede que incluso Potter se enamorara de ella por su despampanante sonrisa seductora.

Definitivamente.

-¡Hola Barry querido!

_¡No, Merlín no!_

_¡Otra chica tras de mi no!_

_¡No!_

Esos obviamente eran los pensamientos de Harry Potter que actuaba como cualquiera joven de 16 años, es decir, con las hormonas alborotadas y desesperado por frotarse contra lo primero que tuviera enfrente.

Lleno de angustia por tener a otra chica tras de él.

Si, Harry actuaba como cualquier adolescente normal.

Tan normal que ya se estaba golpeando con más fuerza contra la pared llena de mocos.

Obra de los alumnos de séptimo año.

Que no sepan sonarse la nariz era un problema para todo el colegio.

Especialmente para el chico más guapo de Hogwarts, y no, no es Draco Malfoy.

-¡Es Harry Potter con un demonio! –grito el chico del parpado caído hacia Susan Bones.

O Tete, como la llamaban algunos.

Harry no sabía bien la verdad, él nunca se había considerado una persona entrometida en la vida de los Hufflepuff, él era de los que entrometían con los Slytherin y todo tipo de asesinos.

¡Hufflepuff´s nunca de los nunca!

Solo había escuchado rumores de la boca de Ron, eso fue el año pasado antes de las vacaciones de pascua.

Recordaba que era un día muy bonito, con todas las chicas –gordas y bulímicas- en trajes de baño en el lago, los chicos –feos e imbéciles- jugando Quidditch y espiándolas.

Excepto Ron y el.

Al parecer no encajaban en ninguna categoría.

No eran ni gordos ni bulímicos.

Por eso se quedaron en el Gran Comedor a comer perritos calientes y papaya.

Uno para subir de peso y el otro para bajar.

Querían pertenecer a un grupo social y harían lo que fuera para estar dentro de uno.

Ninguno pensó en ir con los chicos a jugar Quidditch.

-¿Estás seguro de que esto me hará subir de peso? – Harry clavo su tenedor en el perrito caliente que comía.

-Claro que si Harry, créeme nada puede engordar más a una persona que comer perritos caliente.- Ron le empujo más el plato con el perrito caliente.- ¡Anda comete una de sus orejas! Tienen muchas proteínas.

-Está bien, pero me niego a comerme la cola. Eso me haría parecer como un practicante de zoofilia. ¡Y eso nunca!

_Si claro, ¿Entonces porque ves al gato de Hermione bañarse? ¿Por qué tienes un ratón que vibra?_

Ron pensó pero no dijo nada, los amigos nunca se echan en cara sus parafilias.

Por más raras y retorcidas que sean.

-¿Por qué comes papaya Ron? –El pelirrojo ya llevaba cuatro papayas y podía sentir que perdió mucho peso. Su bacinica lo demostraba.

-Siento que estoy obeso, por eso la como.-se inclinó hacia delante para que nadie los oyera.- Además, me hace pensar en una chica y sentir cosas.

-¿Nauseas? –hablo ingenuamente el moreno.

-No Harry, se supone que cuando vez a una chica no sientes nauseas.

-Sí, claro.- respondió con sarcasmo mordiendo una oreja del San Bernardo que había en su plato.- ¿Qué cosas sientes tú?

-¡Ya sabes! –murmuro sonrojado el chico, pero al ver la cara de idiota –más de lo normal- de su amigo supo que Harry no tenía idea.- Como si te hubieran dado una patada en el estómago y un escupitajo en la cara.

-¡Qué asco!

-No suena tan mal como parece.- se defendió el pelirrojo.- Lo de la patada en el estómago lo sientes cada vez que ves a esa persona especial, como un dolor que te deja sin aliento.

-¿Y lo del escupitajo en la cara? –A Harry todo eso de las chicas siempre lo había confundido y más ahora gracias a su amigo.

-Es lo que sientes cuando esa persona se comporta como una troll y un hipogrifo.- El pelirrojo apretó los puños.- Lo que sientes cuando esa persona te ignora y ve a alguien más.

Ron vio la expresión escéptica de su amigo y espero que este le hiciera alguna pregunta.

-¿No me puedes algo que se sienta bien cuando ves a esa persona especial? – el moreno murmuro tímidamente y Ron sonrió al ver a su amigo y se puso a pensar en algo bonito que se compare a lo que uno llega a sentir por esa persona especial.

-Es como cuando Hedwig mueve sus plumas en tu cara.- vio a Harry sonrojarse hasta las orejas y desviar la mirada mientras se removía en su asiento.

No se extrañó en lo absoluto, era normal que Harry siempre se sonrojara frente a la presencia de animales.

-¿Y quién esa la chica que te hace sentir así?

-No me hace sentir exactamente así, pero casi.- señaló a espaldas de Harry, el cual se giró y se quedó estupidizado.

Era estupefacto.

-¿Susan Bones? –ni siquiera sabía que Ron la conociera, Ron no sabía el nombre de nadie de otras casas, ni siquiera el de Malfoy.

-Sí, es excitante.- Harry miro a su amigo esperando verlo sonreír por la broma que había intentado hacerle, pero lo único que vio fue la cara de Ron demasiado feliz.- Por eso como esto.

-¿Para qué no te odie por tu peso?

-No, porque me recuerda a ella. – _Otra vez esa estúpida cara pensó Potter._

-¿Por qué? –pregunto inocentemente, eso solo hizo que la cara de su amigo casi explotara como una tetera loca.

-Dicen que ella se lo hizo a una papaya.

-¿Hizo qué? –se rasco la cabeza confundido, y luego con las dos manos al ver que Ron hacia sus puños y los ponía en su pecho y luego los dirigía hacia la papaya que estaba partida a la mitad.- No te entiendo Ron.

-¡Merlín santo y caliente! Harry es más que obvio que hizo con esa papaya.- Tomo una par de toronjas y las froto contra la papaya.- ¿Ya entendiste?

La cara sonrosada y llena de saliva escurriendo de Harry le hizo saber a Ron que por fin su amigo había entendido su punto.

-Por eso la llaman Tete.

-¿De tetera?

-No.- se aproximó a la cara de su amigo y susurro en tono confidencial.- Tetas dulces.

Tetas dulces, conocida como Susan Bones estaba boquiabierta mirando a Potter, hace 5 minutos que llevaba llamando –esta vez por su verdadero nombre- y el chico se había dejado de golpear contra la pared para luego quedarse como idiota mirando el aire y con un hilillo de saliva escurriendo de sus morados labios, y si todo eso era perturbador no se comparaba con ver los ojos dilatados de Potter, que tenían manchas cafés y amarillos en sus ojos.

¡Nauseabundo!

Hubiera pensado Tete sino fuera porque Potter le parecía alguien extremadamente atractivo y que valía la pena. Aprovecho este corto tiempo para observarlo y no fue incapaz de evitar suspirar.

Con esa ropa que le quedaba enorme Potter lucia como esos chicos de las revistas muggles de sus compañeras.

Como el Rey del Hip Hop.

O algo así había dicho la idiota de Hannah.

Y Harry definitivamente parecía ese dichoso Rey del Hip Hop, con sus ropas holgadas y llenas de parches y miles de hoyos, era más que obvio que el moreno era fan de esa música.

También Potter usaba esos collares que usaban los que oían Hip Hop, el de él era una abeja con las alas rosas y con una pequeña flor.

-Si fueras chica Potter.- exclamo suspirando la rubia, en ese momento Harry despertó de sus recuerdos llenos de confusiones, comezón y animales.

-¿Cómo dices? –Harry luego de que hablo con Ron ese día se quedó traumado con Tete, pensaba que en cualquier momento la chica abusaría de él.

-Que si fueras chica seriamos grandes amigas.- Tete se acercó a Potter hasta que pego al moreno a la pared, se aprovechó para pegar sus pechos al cuerpo del chico.- Pero como no lo somos hay que aprovecharlo.

El chico asustado pensó en una rápida solución, pero el hecho de ver esos cabellos rubios y grandes ojos de panda le nublaban la mente, además de que la enorme barriga de Susan le impedía respirar bien.

-¿De qué hablas Susan? –la fuerza de la chica era increíble, y su enorme barriga hacia que Harry siquiera pudiera removerse un poco.- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Se mi novio.- contesto la chica con voz seria y mirando fijamente al moreno con sus enormes ojos azules.

_¡No, de nuevo no!_

Esa era la cuarta vez que se lo pedían en un mismo día, ya no podía más con esto, aparte tenía cosas mucho más importante en las que pensar.

Como en buscar la carta que iba a enviar.

-Me halagas Susan, pero no puedo aceptarte.- Como pudo empujo a Tete con todas sus fuerzas. A penas se movió 3 centímetros.- Déjame ir.

-¿Es por tu novia? –Tete se enfureció ya, aunque Harry fuera guapo y estaba considerando la idea de experimentar con él, eso no le quitaba las ganas de golpearlo.- ¿Es eso?

Harry resoplo de risa y dijo.- Yo no tengo novia Susan.

-¡He visto la carta Potter! –Apretó con fuerza sus pechos contra el otro y gruño.- ¡No mientas!

-Es la verdad, no tengo novia.

La chica se separó de él y lo tomo de la muñeca zarandeándolo un poco. Ya se enojó.

Y cuando se enoja, necesita un orgasmo.

….

…

….

¿Por qué no aprovechar la presencia de Harry?

Sonrió malévolamente y comenzó a caminar arrastrando a Harry tras ella.- Iremos a V.A.G.I.N.A

-¿A dónde? –chillo espantado el chico.

-A mi club súper secreto Potter, no cualquiera entra.- le sonrió afable.- ¡Felicidades!

-¡No, me rehusó!

-¡No me interesa!

Harry estando más desesperado trato de hacer algo para huir de Tetas dulces, pero no se le ocurría nada y la chica tenía mucha fuerza.

-Te gustara Potter, no te preocupes.- Si bien Susan no era 100% heterosexual, estaba dispuesta a probar un poco con Harry, quería ver cómo era el bling bling del chico

El chico cada vez más asustado vio su solución justo frente a él, le sonrió a Tetas dulces y musito.

-Que sepas que me obligaste a hacer esto Susan.

La chica no supo a que se refería Potter hasta que lo oyó chillar y llorar como un hipogrifo que va directo al matadero, se removió como un loco y la manoseo en lugares donde ella ni siquiera se había tocado todavía. Trato de callarlo para que no los viera nadie, pero no resulto.

McGonagall venía hacia ellos con el rostro de una piedra y con los pechos más pequeños que de costumbre.

_¡Pechugas!_ Maldijo Susan en su mente.

-¿Qué le sucede señor Potter? –la profesora se veía furiosa.

-Susan me quiere llevar a las mazmorras, sospecho que le han lanzado la imperius.-Potter ya no chillaba ni lloraba, ahora estaba igual de serio y con cara de piedra.- Creo que es espía de Voldemort.

Susan estaba lista para negar la acusación de Harry, pero antes de que fuera capaz de abrir la boca, la profesora le lanzo un incarcerus y la tomo por los hombros.

-Muchas gracias por tu información Potter, 50 puntos para Gryffindor.- La profesora la miro con furia y la sujeto con más fuerza de los hombros.

-Un placer profesora.- El desgraciado sonreía felizmente con su parpado ya no tan caído, antes de que Susan fuera volteada por la profesora vio la sonrisa de Harry al decir.- ¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Profesora McGgonagall!.

-¿Qué pasa Potter? –frunció el ceño hacia su alumno estrella.

-Susan tiene una carta mía que me robo.

La profesora rebusco en sus bolsillos y saco una carta medio doblada la cual le mostro a Potter.- ¿Es esta Potter?

-Sí, gracias profesora.- le sonrió con sus estúpidos dientes amarillos y torcidos, esos mismos dientes que casi enamoran a Susan.- Espero que te mejores Tete, perdón quise decir Susan.

_¡Me las pagas Barry Potter!_

_¡Te lo juro frígido!_

Pronto vendrá más emoción en la vida de Harry sensual Potter y esas acosadoras tan lindas que tiene.

En este capítulo todo está lleno de pistas sobre la identidad de calabacita rellena, una parte de mi quiere hacer otro concurso parecido y ver que dirán para salir con algo inesperado (Hedwig) pero otra parte de mi ha pateado a la otra y no lo hare.

Pero como sea, déjenme sus comentarios sobre la Calabacita rellena, Harry y sus no-chicas.

Este capítulo me lo inspiro Aaron Paul, porque le da un aire a alguien especial de esta historia. Un protagonista.

A ver si eso les da una pista.


End file.
